warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Eisenhorn (Series)
Eisenhorn is a series of novels and short stories by Dan Abnett, following the adventures of Inquisitor Gregor Eisenhorn. It originally debuted in 2001 alongside the release of Games Workshop's 54 millimetre model RPG game, Inquisitor. Eisenhorn was a named character in the game with his own model, as was his antagonist and ally, the Daemonhost Cherubael. No other characters from the game appear, but the types of characters in the game -- Arbiters, Rogue Traders, Deathwatch Space Marines, savants, Mechanicum Magi and so on, are featured as key characters in the series. Inspired by these and the content of the game, Abnett wrote the initial trilogy, with Xenos, the first novel, released at the same time as the game. Creation The series was pitched by Abnett when he was given material from the game in-development as inspiration for his Gaunt's Ghosts series of novels. As he explained in February 2016 to the Backwards Compatible podcast: Abnett, in the Introduction to the omnibus of the series, also included other details, including the roles played by John Blanche and Inquisitor ''developer, Gav Thorpe: Style and Content The series is predominantly written in the first person, resulting in an unreliable narrator: at certain points in his career, Eisenhorn sets down accounts of his life. It is not clear if the novels and stories are written in the same period, after ''Hereticus, or are, as may be more likely, written intermittently during and after the events of the series. Despite his protestations, arguably the arc of the series is Eisenhorn's fall from a puritan outlook to that of a radical and rogue element of imperial society. Over the course of the novels, Eisenhorn loses almost all his friends and allies by not only using the tools of Chaos to fight and defeat Chaos, but by becoming blind to the danger of using them - seen in the change of his relationship to and ultimate dependence upon the daemonhost Cherubael. The Series The series was intially released as three novels with intermediary short stories; however the series is internally dated, and the following list puts the Eisenhorn texts in chronological order (all dates are drawn from the texts themselves): * "Master Imus's Transgression" (2011), audio and short story. Set when Eisenhorn is an Interrogator. * "Regia Occulta" (2011), audio and short story. Set in 223.M41 * Xenos (2001), novel. Set in 240.M41. * "Missing in Action" (2002), short story. Set in 241.M41. * "Born onto Us" (2012), short story. * Malleus (2001), novel. Set in 343-345.M41. * "Backcloth For A Crown Additional" (2003), short story. Set in 355.M41. * "The Strange Demise of Titus Endor" (2010), short story. Set some time after Malleus. * Hereticus (2002), novel. Set in 386.M41. Subsequent to the conclusion of Hereticus, Abnett wrote the Ravenor series of novels and short stories (published 2005-7 and set in the years following 400.M41), utilising several recurring characters from the Eisenhorn series. This series mixed first person narration by Ravenor with third person narration. Then in 2012 he published Pariah, the first novel of the Bequin series, subtitled 'Ravenor vs Eisenhorn'. This novel, narrated in the first person by Bequin, is set in the 480s.M41. Certain short stories intersect with these series: * 'Thorn Wishes Talon' (2004), short story and later audio (2011). Set before Ravenor Returned, ''about 402.M41. * 'Perihelion' (2012), short story. Set after ''Ravenor Rogue ''and before ''Pariah ''(''Pariah is set after 500.M41). "'Eisenhorn's always been a fringe player, you see. He’s not well liked by the higher-ups. Bit of a loner. So he can’t call on serious resources any more. Just old friends. He got Medea too. He knew we couldn’t say no. This was about 450. He was already chasing the Yellow King by then." "That was over fifty years ago," I said, surprised.' Dan Abnett, 'Chapter 38', Pariah ''(2012), novel. Covers Adaptation In 2014 it was announced that there would be a video game adaptation of ''Xenos, published by Pixel Hero Games. ‘Eisenhorn: XENOS’ Announced!', 2014-03-17, Pixel Hero Games. Retrieved on 2016-05-13. The game will be eventually released in August 2016; it was first to be released on PC and later on mobile platforms, but a subsequent delay revealed that it will be released on all formats 10 August. 'Eisenhorn: Xenos to launch May 19 on Steam', 2016-04-09, Gamereactor. Retrived on 2016-05-13. 'New Release Date for Eisenhorn: Xenos', 2015-05-16, Pixel Hero Games. Retrieved 2016-05-18. Mark Strong voices Eisenhorn, and the game retains the first person mode of the novels through continuous narration. 'Mark Strong is Eisenhorn', 2015-02-11, Pixel Hero Games. Retrieved on 2016-05-13. The promotional trailer, released in 2016, shows the aged, mechanically-assisted Eisenhorn from the end of Hereticus, as if remembering back. Sources * Eisenhorn Omnibus ''(2004), anthology of ''Xenos, 'Missing in Action', Malleus, 'Backcloth For A Crown Additional' and Hereticus, with a postnote by the author. * 'Thorn Wishes Talon' (2004), short story, also published in the Ravenor Omnibus (2009) and later made into an audio drama (2011). * Ravenor Omnibus (Anthology) * The Strange Demise of Titus Endor (Short Story) * Thorn and Talon (2011), audio play anthology of 'Master Imus's Transgression', 'Regia Occulta' and 'Thorn Wishes Talon'. * Pariah ''(Novel) * ''Born onto us (Short Story) * Perihelion (Short Story) * Eisenhorn: Xenos (2016), video game adaptation of ''Xenos, ''by Pixel Hero Games. References es:Trilogía de Eisenhorn (Ómnibus) Category:Novels Category:Inquisition Category:Warhammer 40,000 video games Category:40k Fluff Bible